geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (franchise)
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (also known as GatWP for short) is a computer-animated film series loosely based on The Wacky Pack comic book series created by Geo G. and it is a spin-off to the ''MYCUN'' franchise. The franchise consists of two theatrical films produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures, and distributed by Universal Pictures. However, 20th Century Fox, MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment were never involved in the production of the franchise. A third theatrical film is in production for a 2017 release. While the first two films from the MYCUN series occasionally takes place in the 2000's, the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack series takes place in the 2010's. Geo G. has said that the series takes place "not specifically before the first MYCUN movie, I just wanted bring young Gabriel back to the real world with the Wacky Pack. I think of it as taking place in a parallel universe." Feature films ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' (2011) Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, the first film in the series, and the first film from Blur Studio, was released on November 27, 2011. It was directed by Tim Miller and David Stinnett, and co-directed by Geo G. The film is set in Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania, the main setting of the series, and it stars the voices of Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, Jake T. Austin, Jenny Slate, Sarah Jessica Parker, Nicolas Cage, Amanda Bynes, and Alan Tudyk. The film received generally positive reviews by both fans and film critics, with critics praising its humor and character development. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $439 million in the United States and $538 million worldwide. ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' (2014) A sequel, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, released on November 21, 2014, was directed again by Tim Miller and David Stinnett with co-direction by Geo G., and written by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler. Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, and Jake T. Austin reprised their roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Loy, respectively. Tara Strong, who played Cole in MYCUN: The Movie, voices Kagamine Len, while Hynden Walch, who played Nancy, voices Kagamine Rin. New cast members include Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku, Elizabeth Banks as Megurine Luka, Yuri Lowenthal as Kaito, America Ferrera as Meiko, Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek, and Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto. ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3'' (2017) The producers were confident enough in Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 that they started planning for the next installment before production had completed. They contracted Tim Miller to return as director only, with Al Shier and Jeff Fowler writing the script. John Cohen serves as the producer. The film is scheduled for release on November 26, 2017. Spin-off films ''Wacky Pack and Lars'' (2016) A spin-off reboot/prequel film featuring Roge, Leno, Cole and the lars as the main characters, titled Wacky Pack and Lars, was released on November 11, 2016. Written by Keith Lango, it was directed by David Stinnett and Jeff Fowler, and produced by Cat Chapman. The film stars Geo G., E.G. Daily, Jake T. Austin, Stanley Tucci, Jennifer Lopez, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Cedric the Entertainer, Charlie Schlatter, and Tom Kenny. The film is based on the first issue of The Wacky Pack, where Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the lars were transported to Earth from the dying planet of Wackizia. They invade Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania in the 1980s to hide from their mortal enemy from countries and make it a new home. Short films A short film based on the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack film, titled How Gabriel Met Gabriela, was released in 2012, on the film's DVD and Blu-ray. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 DVD and Blu-ray release in 2015 includes another short film titled The Wacky Time has Past. ''How Gabriel Met Gabriela'' (2012) The Wacky Pack (Roge, Leno and Cole) found a gender-swap machine that their brother Loy invented, which it will add a gender-swap of Gabriel named Gabriela, who is Gabriel's genderbend girlfriend. ''The Wacky Time has Past'' (2015) The Wacky Pack (Roge, Leno and Cole) find a buried time machine in the ground outside of Gabriel's new house and they accidentally sent back in time. ''Gorilla Trouble'' (2015) Gorilla Trouble is a short animated film, featuring characters from the series. It will premiere theatrically on October 2, 2015, with Geo 2. The short is directed by Barry Bobison, supervising crowd animator on Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. It will take place after the second film. In this short, while Gabriel's father Marvin is off to work late, Gabriel and his gang notice a gorilla who escaped from a zoo is taking over and ruining Gabriel's new home. To solve the problem, they need find a way to get rid of the gorilla in their home. Direct-to-video films ''A Tale of Two Gabriels'' Principal cast : For a full list, see List of The Wacky Pack characters. :Note: A gray cell indicates that the character did not appear in that film. Principal crew Release : For more details on the reception of each film, see the "Reception" section on each film's article. Box office performance Critical response Video games *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' was released in 2011 by Activision for Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, and the Xbox 360. *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack: Lar Games'' was released in 2013 by Activision for Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' was released in 2014 by Sega for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U. Television Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts In 2012, Blur Studio created a series of shorts known as "Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts" which were used as interstitials on NBC and Cartoon Network. They did not necessarily follow the continuity from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, taking place before, during and after the events of the first film. They were aired roughly around the time of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack's release to DVD and Blu-ray. Television specials Coming soon! Chronology In order of the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise history: #''Wacky Pack and Lars'' (2016) #''Christmas for the Wacky Pack'' (2016) #''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' (2011) #''How Gabriel Met Gabriela'' (2012) #''A Tale of Two Gabriels'' (2013) #''Geo and the Wacky Pack'' (2016) #''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' (2014) #''The Wacky Time has Past'' (2015) #''Gorilla Trouble'' (2015) #''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3'' (2017) Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Category:Movies Category:Franchises Category:The Wacky Pack Category:Geo LTD. Category:Geo LTD. Animation Category:Blur Studio Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal